Love at First Sight?
by Misselliesgrandchild
Summary: A JR and Sue Ellen. Two different marriages that ended wrong but their sons play in the same team and John Ross and Kyle, new best friends, want their parents together.
1. Chapter 1

**Dallas, 1987**

**School Playing Field **

"Alright boys training is over, you all did good today!" said Coach Reynolds as the boys all ran over to their parents. Coach Reynolds followed Kyle as he went to his mother. David Reynolds always had a thing for Sue Ellen Frompton, ex-wife of Billy Frompton one of the most distinguished men in Dallas. But they had been divorced now for a few years and he had been waiting for the right time to ask her on a date.

Both Kyle and David walked up to Sue Ellen talking about the training session. Sue Ellen smiled as she seen the two walking and laughing together. She wished Billy still wanted something to do with Kyle. But he has his new wife and two other kids already, it was his choice to leave. Thought Sue Ellen.

"Hi mama!"

"Hi Honey, you go on up to the car huh. I bet you're exhausted" Sue Ellen said handing him the car keys.

"Hi Sue Ellen", David said quite gingerly.

"Oh, hello David! How are you?" Sue Ellen replied trying to make conversation. She had known for some time that David liked her. To be honest David wasn't her type and she didn't really want to go on a date with him either.

"Am fine, hey I was wonderin' if you'd..." Just then David was interrupted by one of the newest players fathers. Sue Ellen thought he was very attractive.

"Hello David, I hope I'm not barging in on anything important..." Came the voice from underneath a light grey stetson.

"Eh no nothing important right David?" Sue Ellen replied eagerly wanting the man to speak again.

"Nope nothing important Mr Ewing, your John's father right?" David replied to the man.

"Aw please call me JR, everyone else does. I just wanted to thank you for making my boy feel welcome in the team David!" Sue Ellen couldn't take her eyes off the man. He is so damn gorgeous, thought Sue Ellen. She hadn't been in a relationship in the whole three years of her divorce, she often got real lonely.

"I'll leave you two to talk I better go and see my son, I promised him ice cream" Sue Ellen giggled, said her goodbyes and headed towards her car.

JR looked at this woman. She was something else. The way her hips moved and her hair blew in the wind. There ain't no way that woman isn't without a man, wonder why he isn't around thought JR.

As Sue Ellen neared her car she could see Kyle was talking to another boy.

"Hi son, who's this?" Sue Ellen asked looking at the boy with a smile on her face giving a little "Hi".

"Mama this is John Ross, he's the new kid on the team!" said Kyle excited with his new friend.

"Hi John Ross, that wouldn't be your daddy down there talking to the coach would it?" Sue Ellen asked putting two and two together.

"Yes ma'am it is, JR Ewing!" John Ross replied smiling. This woman before him is what he imagined his mama would look like; she had left long before he was old enough to remember her face all he knew was that her name was Vanessa. That was it.

As JR walked towards the trio he could hear his son laughing and joking. That made him feel good and so did this woman and he was just about to find out just enough to keep him going till the next time they met.

"Well hi son!" JR wanted to sound bold and strong in front of this woman.

"Hi daddy this is Kyle and his mamma" John Ross smiled.

"I believe we've met Mrs..." JR was keen to find out her name.

"Ms Shepard, Sue Ellen Shepard, I'm no longer married" Sue Ellen grinned sweetly "And this is my son Kyle and we were just about to get ice cream nearby. Would you like to come with us John Ross? If it's alright with you Mr Ewing, I think over sons could be new best friends. " Sue Ellen was keen to get the boys talking and joking some more.

"Oh dad could I go please, please?" John Ross asked almost busting at the edges.

"Oh alright, I guess so!" The boys high-fived each other and got into Sue Ellen's car, with her instructions. "And it's JR, Ms Shepard".

"Then in that case it's Sue Ellen, JR." Offering her hand to JR. He took it firmly in his and shook it tight. Her hands were soft and felt like a dream.

Sue Ellen couldn't help but stare into his deep blue eyes. They were so breath taking. She knew she had to break the silence "Would you like me to drop John Ross off later or would you be perhaps interested in coming for some vanilla ice cream with all the toppings with us?" Sue Ellen asked, knowing it was rather risky but she wanted to get to know JR.

JR was surprised with her invitation but agreed. They agreed they would leave JR's car where it was and Sue Ellen would drop him and John Ross off at the playing fields before heading home. Before JR went to get in the car he said over to Sue Ellen "I prefer strawberry actually". Sue Ellen couldn't help but laugh at him as she got into the car.


	2. Chapter 2

After a wonderful afternoon at the ice cream parlour it was time to head home for supper. JR and Sue Ellen hadn't taken their eyes off each other the whole time. They hadn't stopped their conversation and they'd had a good laugh. This hadn't gone unnoticed by the boys.

As everyone headed out to Sue Ellen's car John Ross whispered in Kyle's ear "Hey, I think our parents like each other".

Kyle didn't quite agree at first. "How do you know? I mean momma is only being nice to your daddy". With saying that Kyle looked to his momma and JR, she was laughing and smiling and had been since they met now that he thought about it. "Or maybe they do like each other John Ross! And I think we should get them together!" John and Kyle shared a sly grin as they got into the back seats of the car.

"So I'm heading back to the playing fields to drop you two off then" Sue Ellen said as she buckled up and turned the engine on.

"Eh momma since it's Friday could John Ross stay the night?" The boys shared a look. A night together would help them make a plan of action to make their parents an item. John and Kyle both wanted what each other had: Kyle a father figure and John a mother. It was perfect.

Sue Ellen looked over at JR as she drove through Dallas. "Well Kyle maybe John Ross's father has something else in mind for him" She gave JR a questioning look.

"Well John buddy it is the Ewing Rodeo tomorrow so grandma's gonna need an extra pair of hands tonight with her cooking she was hoping you could help her out like you did last year, Hey why don't you and Kyle come Sue Ellen. It's a lot of fun darlin' I think you'd enjoy it" JR looked at Sue Ellen with those big puppy dog eyes. John Ross then piped up "Yeah Miss Shepard it's great fun!"

"What do you say Kyle should we go and see what all the fuss is about?" Sue Ellen asked her son fully knowing he'd say yes. But she was focusing more on the fact JR called her darlin'. She liked the way he'd said it and she hoped it would stick as a go to term of endearment. "Oh momma can we, can we, can we?" Kyle asked about bursting at the seams.

"Yes Kyle we can go and John Ross sweetheart you are welcome any other time to come and stay with us!" The boys high-fived and quietly chatted away to one another about how they may not need a plan after all maybe fate would bring their parents together.

"Am glad you'll come Sue Ellen, Momma will be pleased to meet you." JR said as Sue Ellen pulled in beside his car at the playing fields.

"Oh I'm glad you've asked me to come JR, I haven't really been out at all lately. It's something to look forward too I can tell you!" JR and John Ross unbuckled their seat belts and said good bye to Kyle and Sue Ellen. JR dropped Sue Ellen his number and asked her to call him later in the evening. She agreed to do so and was just about to say goodbye again when JR reached over and lightly kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for this afternoon darlin', I had fun." And with that JR got out the car and into his and drove off rather proud of what he did. He'd never kiss a woman on their "first date" but she was special and any way he was a Texas gentleman, he's supposed to do that kinda stuff all the time.

As Sue Ellen headed home she and Kyle chatted about their days to one another. Sue Ellen couldn't help but keep reliving the fact JR had kissed her, even if it was only on the cheek. He was so much nicer than Billy ever was or could have been, he hardly even paid her any attention on their dates he only showed affection after they married, once Sue Ellen gave her body to him. Those were the only times he'd touch her, she hated her loneliness around him. Sue Ellen remembered that sick feeling she used to get at parties watching him dance with other women holding them closer and even when talking to them he would place his hand just above the woman's ass. Sue Ellen noticed it was only really blondes he'd have affairs with or dance with at parties she had considered colouring her hair once but she realised there wouldn't be much point in doing so.

JR and Kyle got home and had dinner with the family. Everyone noticed JR kept talking about Sue Ellen, saying how amazing she was and how pretty she was none more so than his mother. Miss Ellie was a little surprised as this was the only time he'd met her, he never even spoke about Vanessa this much when they'd first met. She knew her first born was in love, madly in love. It was in his eyes.

Sue Ellen and Kyle got home and had dinner. Kyle done his homework afterward and once done picked a movie to watch with his mom in the lounge while she made pop corn and some hot chocolate. Kyle picked 'Harry and The Hendersons', it was a good laugh. Sue Ellen cuddled up at one side of the couch while Kyle was at the other, the pop corn sat between them. Once the movie was over Kyle said goodnight to his momma and went to bed. Sue Ellen thought it would now be a good time to call JR.

Sue Ellen dialled the number and waited only seconds before there was a "Hello, JR here" at the other end.

"Hi JR it's Sue Ellen, we met today" Sue Ellen was trying to mock JR meaning he'd met many women over the years.

"Oh yeah, the one with the auburn hair and beautiful eyes" JR laughed carrying on the joke.

"That's me, what's the details for tomorrow if you still want my son and I there that is?"

"Of course I want a former Miss Texas at my Rodeo" JR laughed remembering Sue Ellen and he shared some background information about each other that day "Well darlin' it starts about 10 and finishes when the last drop of bourbon does. We like a good party at Southfork! You could always come before then and meet everyone I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"Alright we'll be there half nine how does that sound? And I think we may have to leave before the last drop of bourbon does or else I'll have a grumpy son to deal with on Sunday"

"Half nine sounds fine, Darlin' Kyle could stay the night here I mean John goes in at about 10, he doesn't like hanging around after then most kids will have gone you see" JR wanted her to let Kyle stay the night so her could see her again on the Sunday afternoon. She was an absolute beauty. He may have only met her that day but she was something, really something.

"If it's not too much bother then JR that's fine with me, means I get to stay longer with you" After saying what she just had Sue Ellen was thinking to herself 'I should not have said that, I should definitely not have said that'.

"It'll be fine Sue Ellen, and I'd like you to stay longer that would be good. I defiantly had fun today! I'll see you tomorrow darlin' I'm looking forward to it!"

"I did too JR and thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay darlin' you have a good night now, bye"

"Bye JR".


	3. Chapter 3

"Kyle would you hurry up or we are going to be late and Mr Ewing wants us there a half hour earlier so we can meet his family!" Sue Ellen shouted at John Ross as he bounded down the stair case.

"Alright mamma, you know anyone would think you want to make quite the impression on John Ross' daddy huh" Kyle replied with a little grin. The pair walked out the door and headed for the car.

"You are becoming a very clever eight year old aren't you?" Sue Ellen said once Kyle and she were in the car.

"Just like you mamma, I certainly don't take my brains from my daddy now do I cause if I was him I would not have..." Kyle was cut off by Sue Ellen then "Alright Kyle that's enough".

The pair headed for Southfork making small talk on the way. Sue Ellen was so nervous to meet JR's family and anyone else he wanted her to meet at this Rodeo. I'm over thinking the whole thing, it won't be that bad she then thought. Sue Ellen then made the turn into Southfork and into the drive way. She parked her car and her and Kyle got out.

JR made his was from the porch to greet his lady followed by John Ross to meet his friend. She was just on time, as planned. Sue Ellen and JR smiled at each other JR then kissed her cheek and said he was pleased to see her as Kyle and John Ross looked on, the boys gave each other a little wink.

"Come in and meet everybody darlin'" JR put his arm around Sue Ellen waist and led her to the porch. Everyone looked so happy to Sue Ellen.

"Well everyone this is Sue Ellen Shepard, although she was married to Billy Frompton" Sue Ellen smiled at everyone and gave a little hello and raised her hand and waved. "And this is her son Kyle, he's in the same baseball team as John Ross. Sue Ellen I'd like you to meet my mamma, my brother Bobby, his wife Jenna, their daughter Charlie and my little niece Lucy"

"Uncle JR I'm not little anymore" Said Lucy laughing but she wasn't little anymore she was 24, married and expecting.

"Welcome to Southfork Miss Shepard, I know JR is very happy to have you here today as are all of us. We heard a lot about you last night." said Miss Ellie approaching the woman with an open hand.

"I'm sure you did and uh it's Sue Ellen, Mrs Ewing please" Sue Ellen took the woman's hand and smiled through the fear. Maybe this won't be so bad after all, thought Sue Ellen.

"Then in that case it's Ellie but to my friends I'm Miss Ellie" Miss Ellie liked this girl and hopefully with the rest of the day she could grow to like her even more.

A few hours later the Rodeo was in full swing. There were lots of people, lots of food and lots of booze. There were many cheers coming from the riding arena now and then. The heat was incredible and everybody was having so much fun. Sue Ellen was sitting talking with Miss Ellie, Mavis Anderson, Miss Ellie's best friend for may, may years, Jenna and Donna Krebbs, another one of JRs sister-in-laws. Sue Ellen liked chatting to these woman, they were very friendly and very kind. She told them about her being Miss Texas and a little about her marriage to Billy and a lot about Kyle. Out of the corner of her eye Sue Ellen saw that JR was coming towards the table.

"Ladies," JR lightly tipped his stetson "Would y'all mind if I took Sue Ellen away for a little while"

"Not at all JR, it's been wonderful talking to you Sue Ellen" stated Miss Ellie.

"I'll catch up with you all later ladies , uh excuse me" Sue Ellen said standing up letting JR take her by the hand. The women at the table watched the couple walk away.

"You know Miss Ellie," started Donna "I think Sue Ellen could honestly be the one for JR, I mean look at how happy the two of them have been today". All the women agreed with Donna and then went back to their previous conversation about the DOA's next upcoming party.

"Would you like to come a walk around the ranch darlin'? I hate to take you away from all the going-ons but I'd like to show you a little place very special to me" JR was still holding Sue Ellen's hand as he lead her through the crowds of people.

"It doesn't seem as if I have a choice, does it JR?" Sue Ellen said sarcastically she very much wanted to go with JR as a matter of fact "But how far are we going? I would like to be back in time to see Bobby and Ray riding, if you didn't mind"

"Oh I wanted to see them to honey, we'll be back" JR said taking her by the arm. It was then only a few moments past that Sue Ellen realised how far away from the house she was but she wasn't worried.

"We are here at last you'll be pleased to know" said JR as he brought her to a gathering of huge,tall oak trees.

"Where _is _here JR?"

"You see this tree Sue Ellen" started JR dropping Sue Ellen's arm pointing at what seemed to be the tallest tree in the gathering "This tree Sue Ellen has all the names of all the lovers that have ever been at Southfork". Sue Ellen looked closer at the tree and saw carvings of names. Those name being; 'Jock + Ellie', 'Bobby + Jenna', 'Ray + Donna'. She thought it was very sweet of JR bringing her here.

"JR I thought you got married, how come your name isn't on the tree?" said Sue Ellen rather confused.

"Oh I never brought Vanessa here, I didn't see the point. We didn't love each other" JR lowered his head and then began talking once more "But um I thought I'd bring you here you know to show you, you know" JR was becoming very quiet and very nervous.

"JR Ewing are you trying to tell me, in your own way, that you... you..." Sue Ellen too became very shy.

"Sue Ellen yes, I love you." JR walked towards the woman and took her by the shoulders and looked right into her eyes "I may only have known you for a very short time darlin'.."

"Very short..."Sue Ellen giggled.

"Sue Ellen Shepard let me finish woman, please..."

"Alright, you may continue."

"But I feel as if I've known you for much, much longer than that. Do you feel the same way sugar? I know I sound crazy but I do, I do love you" Sue Ellen watched as this man she'd only known for at least twenty four hours poured out his heart right there in front of her face. That had never happened to her before.

"JR this, this is all a bit sudden don'tcha think but I feel like known you all my life, and the way you just emptied your feelings out to me like that, that's never happened to me before Billy would never tell me he loved me, hell Billy won't even look at me sometimes..." JR interrupted Sue Ellen by pressing his lips against hers. Sue Ellen was a little shocked at first but she didn't want to break the kiss. Still holding her, JR moved Sue Ellen up against the tree, pressing her back against it as he held his body to hers. Sue Ellen let JR deepen the kiss as she raised her hands and took JR's hands and placed them on the lower half of her back. She then wrapped her arms around JR's neck.

JR broke the kiss after he felt himself get a little excited. "Sue Ellen I, I'm sorry darlin'..."

Sue Ellen placed her index finger over his mouth then "Shh JR don't apologise, just kiss me" Sue Ellen smiled as JR brought his face to meet her again.

"With great pleasure darlin'".


End file.
